


the return of Valiant

by Rangerfan58



Category: legend of Prince Valiant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 07:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11481222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rangerfan58/pseuds/Rangerfan58





	the return of Valiant

well Arn and Rowanne had finally made it back to Camelot after having dealt with a very hard mission that no one had expected it to be. They went to the throne room and knelt in front of King Arthur in respect and as a means to tell him that they were ready with a report

"Arn, Rowanne, where is Prince Valiant? What happened on the mission?"

and so as a reply Arn simply brought out Valiant's sword and presented it to the King

"Valiant is dead your highness, all that is left is his sword"

and so once the sword was presented Arn and Rowanne made their report and once it was just the three of them...with Merlin Arn added something to his report that he dared not make public with all the other knights

"your majesty, there is one more thing that I need to tell you. I made the decision not to because I did not want what I am about to say spread any further than needed"

"what is it Arn?"

"your highness Valiant's sword...when I was wielding it, it sang for me, like it sang for Valiant when he first wielded it"

"there's more your majesty, I am uncertain if Valiant ever told you but his sword is the sister to your Excalibur"

that startles King Arthur as he had no idea that Valiant's sword was forged from the same steel as Excalibur. But after hearing this hidden part of their report he made two decisions that he knew would either be just right or have some of his knight's question his sanity. The first he declared immediately after hearing the full story of Valiant's sword

"Arn, if you want you may wield Valiant's sword from now on, and if by chance he is alive I shall have another forged for him, for his return"

"your highness if Valiant is alive I will gladly give Valiant his sword back and keep using the one I have been for a while"

"then I suppose that if anyone asks you about Valiant's sword you are it's safekeeper until his return. Now then tomorrow I want both of you to come to the throne room with your swords"

and so the next day Arn and Rowanne are knighted which did cause a slight stir amongst the knights but they all respected Arthur's decision. Some time later King Arthur hatched a plot to bring out a traitor within the round table, but they would receive a huge shock right before Arthur revealed his plan. Right before Arthur revealed that he had a plot to kill himself the doors to the throne room opened and a very tired, dirty,  _battered_ Valiant walked through the doors and kneeled in front of Arthur

"Valiant, how are you alive?"

"I am unsure your majesty, when I came to I realized that I was still in great danger so I hid from our enemies for as long as I could. Once I knew that the danger had passed I started towards Camelot hoping to catch Arn and Rowanne before they declared to you I was dead. However I took to fever and was forced to stay in a nearby town for quite some time, I only recovered enough to my hosts for travel earlier today"

Arthur gives Arn a slight nod and Arn walks over to Valiant

"Valiant, this belongs to you I've been keeping it safe...for the day you returned"

and so Arn returned Valiant's sword to him and Arthur continued the meeting where he revealed his plot to find the traitor...after giving Valiant a brief update on the situation


End file.
